


Claude and Sylvain supports yeehaw

by Scriptures_of_a_Bard



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: "we can get together after the war is over. Haha just kidding. Unless…?", (me writing this support) I'll feed all you fuckers, Fire Emblem: Three Houses Golden Deer Route Spoilers, I literally named the doc of this "CLAUDEVAIN SUPPORT BITCHES", M/M, The chaotic bi duo that we were denied from, gender neutral Byleth mentioned, kinda enemies to friends to kinda lovers yeehaw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-11
Updated: 2019-09-11
Packaged: 2020-10-14 11:33:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20600078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scriptures_of_a_Bard/pseuds/Scriptures_of_a_Bard
Summary: Claude and Sylvain decide to talk to get things across and don't have a stunning first impression of each other, but that'll change soon enough.AKA I caved in and made a support between these two and I'm soundly on the Claudevain ship (:3[__]





	Claude and Sylvain supports yeehaw

C support 

Sylvain: Hey Claude. You wanted to chat with me? 

Claude: More of a discussion but sure, let's… call it that. 

Sylvain: I'm guessing this isn't about girls of sorts? Maybe me joining the Golden Deer? I did join rather early. 

Claude: Oh, more than that. You're hiding something. 

Sylvain: Oh? What are you getting at? 

Claude: Oh, you know. Like hiding that you're really smart. You know those last few exams that Teach gave us? You passed them with flying colors. 

Sylvain: Ah, so that's it? I don't think that's a big deal though. 

Claude: Yeah, but why you're hiding your smarts is what I want to find out. Suffice to say, I don't exactly trust you. 

Sylvain: Well, you aren't exactly the perfect picture of trustworthy either, Claude. 

Claude: It seems we're on the same page then. Well, whatever you do, don't you include Teach. 

Sylvain: A little overprotective of the professor, huh? Well, right back at ya, Claude. I've seen the way you look at the professor. And let me tell you, you may fool people with your smile but I know better. You aren't looking quite warmly at the professor, it's more like you're looking at them like a pawn for your plans. 

Claude: Maybe, but you won't know until know for sure. Thanks for basically confessing that you're hiding something to me. Hope to uncover more next time! 

*Claude leaves* 

Sylvain: Heh, I got played huh? No worries though, I'll be sure to return the favor next time. You aren't the only cunning one here, Claude. 

B support 

_ -Unlocks some time after Jeralt’s death- _

Sylvain: Claude! Care for a game of chess?

Claude: That's rather sudden, but I'll be up for a match or two.

*cut to Sylvain's room bc Claude’s room is a mess. You think they'll be able to play/walk in without tripping on something?* 

Claude: I'm gonna guess that you invited me for more than just a game, right?

Sylvain: Clever as always, huh? You're right, I did. And I also want to know a secret about you too. An eye for an eye, yeah?

Claude: I suppose so. Anything you got in mind?

Sylvain: That easy? Well then, I really wonder what you're planning to use the professor for. A scheme maybe? Perhaps something more, something greater?

Claude: Heh, that's something you'll have to wait for, my fellow secret keeper.

Sylvain: I see… Then, I also noticed that you seem to be looking at the professor more, your smiles have changed since our first meeting.

Claude: Really? How so?

Sylvain: They're getting softer and fonder. Especially when… you know…  _ that  _ happened to the professor…

Claude: …

Sylvain: I've heard the professor cry in their room after that… I know this isn't my position to say this but, don't you dare hurt the professor more than they've gone through recently.

_ _

Claude: Heh, how ironic coming from you, breaking girls’ hearts left and right. But, I know… Teach has really grown on me and I don't want to make them suffer more.

Sylvain: We all feel that way… It's surprising how life throws you into a difficult scenario so easily and makes you grow attached to someone so quickly. Even I'm liking you bit by bit.

Claude: That's how it is, huh? I feel the same to you too. 

…

Hm? Oh, that's a checkmate for me!

Sylvain: Wha-?! Wait, how?! 

Claude: Haha! Best two out of three, then?

Sylvain: Oh, you're on! I was the best at this in the Blue Lions.

Claude: Oh yeah? Well, I'm no slouch in this either. Ready for another match?

A support

_ -Timeskip locked- _

Sylvain: Hey there, Claude! Can I chat with you for a moment?

Claude: Oh? Is this another chess challenge?

Sylvain: Hah, not this time. It's about the professor… and about what we got between us. 

Claude: Teach? What about them?

Sylvain: Well, I've noticed, as always, the way you're looking at the professor. Seems like you've started to give out genuine smiles now.

Claude: Ha, nothing of me escapes from your eyes, huh? Yeah… with Teach and all of us together, makes me feel like we're going to win this war.

Sylvain: Well, I'm glad that you'll be relying on us too, and we you. On that note, the two of us have gone a long way from being suspicious of each other to wholeheartedly fighting together.

Claude: That is quite a twist, huh? I didn't plan for us to be so buddy-buddy, but I admit that this turned out greatly for us.

Sylvain: No kidding! I don't think I've ever met someone quite like you. You truly are one of a kind, Claude.

Claude: And I've never seen a such a bumbling flirt with really deep secrets before.

Sylvain: Hey! Was that a joke?

Claude: Hmm, maybe.

Sylvain: Haha! Oh, you wound me so, Claude!

A+ support

Sylvain: And checkmate!

Claude: Haha, you got me again. This makes the tally 21 to 20, in my favor, right?

Sylvain: Yeah, I haven't had this much fun playing with someone else. You're a tough one and I do like a challenge.

Claude: Oh? Is that your flirting talking or a genuine compliment? Because I'll take either one.

Sylvain: Ha! It's the latter but it can be both, you know. We've gotten real close over the past few years, I wonder if we can keep this going later on.

Claude: Oh… uh, about that, I'll be leaving Fodlan for a while. It's… for my greatest ambition, it could range between a few months to a few years before it gets fulfilled.

Sylvain: So? We'll keep in touch regardless, yeah? We did so during the war while defending our countries from Edelgard.

Claude: Heh, I suppose so. You really aren't the one to give up on a person so easily.

Sylvain: I'll take that as a compliment. So when you come back, I'll have my arms open, ready for a bear hug.

Claude: And I suppose you'll have something else open for me, your heart maybe?

Sylvain: Definitely, and I hope it's the same for you too. If it isn't, well, what's more time to woo you going to cost me?

Claude: Haha, don't worry about that nonsense because it's the same for me. I'm definitely looking forward to hearing from you when I'm gone for a bit.

Sylvain: Well, you better come back as flashy as ever with your wyvern when we meet. I won't doubt that you'll bust out all the stops when we reunite again.

Claude: Oh, you know it. I won't do anything less for one of my closest allies. So, how about another match?

Sylvain: You're on! You better keep your wits up, no telling what I might do to win this one!


End file.
